


Ditching class

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, There is swearing, badly written fic, ditching class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Juza has been too busy to spend time with Banri lately, so agrees to ditch Class with him in exchange for some more time for him.This is incredibly Badly written so if you get through this kudos to you my brain is literally burned to a crisp rn
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 53





	Ditching class

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written because I just can’t get out of my own dumbassery somtimes

“What the hell are you doing here?” Juza asked, hands in his pockets, face shrouded in a dark frown.

“I came to see my boyfriend, what else would I be doing at this hellhole?” Banri said, throwing his arms around Juza’s neck and heaving his whole body weight onto the frustrated male.

“Go to your school, you have class soon.” Juza scolded, grabbing Banri’s arms and pulling them back and away from him.

“Ditch with me? C’mon Ju, we’re at the back of school, do teachers even come back here?” Banri huffed, growing angry that Juza wouldn’t spend time with him.

“You know I’ve been trying to change, don’t come in ‘ere and fuck it up,” Juza basically growled. He was pissed. Mostly at himself, because he knew Banri had been deprived of him lately.

After all, he visiting home a lot more lately, since his mother had caught a fever and he wanted to see her, not to mention joining Tasuku on morning runs, and rehearsing plays for practice with Sakuya and other troupe members.

It made Juza feel guilty that he hadn’t been spending much time with Banri, especially since they were still working some things out in there relationship. 

It also made him feel guilty that Banri felt the only time they’d get to spend together is if he ditched and forced Juza to join him.

It was the guilt that ultimately made Juza give in and press his lips to Banri’s cheek, pressing multiple small kisses in the same spot. “I’ll stay... It’s only English ‘m missin’ anyway.”

“But let’s not stay here. Teachers come here a lot. Come this way,” Juza said, pulling Banri further around the back of his highschool and behind a large wall of bushes. 

There was a wall behind the bushes that connected to the fences further down the schools perimeter. They sank behind the bushes onto the grass and leaned against the wall.

Banri leaned against Juza’s right shoulder, letting his head rest gently against him. He also took great care in grabbing Juza’s right hand, pressing against his palm with his fingers, then moving his fingers gently and just playing with them.

Juza knew that Banri played with his hands to relieve stress, so he didn’t mind at all when Banri took his hand to play with.

“‘M sorry I’ve been so busy lately...” Juza said quietly. Apologising wasn’t really something he loved to by any means, but he genuinely felt bad about his lack of presence.

“It’s okay. I’ve just been gaming with Itaru-san anyway...” he said, letting Juza’s hand fall. “You’ve seemed happy doin’ ya thing anyways.”

Juza snaked his arm around Banri’s waist and pulled him as close as possible in a side hug. “Let’s watch a movie tonight and eat some snacks,” Juza suggested. Well, he made it sound like a suggestion, but really it was more of a demand.

“Sure, we’ll pick out one later...” Banri said rather sleepily. Maybe it was the sun, but he felt really really warm. “Kiss me.” He said rather bluntly.

Juza complied, turning his head and kissing Banri gently, resting his free hand underneath Banri’s chin to make him look at him.

Upon pulling back, Juza saw that Banri’s face was flushed. They still weren’t the best at kissing, but Banri really enjoyed it when they did, so Juza wouldn’t refuse him that.

Juza grunted in surprise when Banri threw his face into his shoulder. “It’s hot today...” he mumbled, shrugging off his school blazer and sighing.

“Yeah. But at least the flowers around here look nice,” Juza said. He’d always loved to look at the scenery, and being sat with Banri only enhanced the beauty he saw in the world.

Banri looked at the floor and saw all the daisy’s and such similar common flowers strewn about the grass. 

Juza moved his arm from Banri’s waist and instead let his hand rest on his upper back as he leaned forward, picking multiple flowers out of the grass.

He watched in confusion as Banri fiddled with and pulled the flowers for a minute or so. Juza wanted to ask, but he wasn’t too sure if that was such a good idea, especially because Banri looked so focused.

After he’d observed for awhile, he saw that Banri had a string of daisies and other small coloured flowers dangling in some kind of chain.

“What’re ya doin’?” Juza asked, sounding sceptical. 

“Just shut up and let me finish. You’ll find out soon.” Banri huffed, hunching over even more and getting into small details and the nitty gritty of stuff.

A couple of minutes later, Banri kneeled high on his knees, and placed a flower crown upon Juza’s head, full of dirty little flowers and broken stems.

While Juza wanted to comment on the fact that they’re both gangsters and shouldn’t be making one another prissy little flower crown like teenage or even 5 year old girls, he was too embarrassed and touched to do so.

“It suits you,” Banri said with a flush.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you,” Juza warned.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It sorts out your ugly mug real good, though.” Banri snickered.

“Shut up, you love this ugly mug.”

“Mm. It’s true,” Banri said, kissing Juza awkwardly again.

They heard a couple of voices and a teacher shouting. Juza pulled Banri to duck behind the bush without breaking this kiss.

Banri broke it when the fell anyway, yelping in surprise and quickly covering his mouth when he heard the voices.

They heard the teacher stop for a second, decide there was nothing there and then walk away again.

Banri was left laying on top of Juza’s body, all scraggled out because of the awkward pulling in hiding. 

With ease, Banri heaved himself up so his face was above Juza’s. “Am I heavy?” He asked. 

“Not really, if you wanna stay like this then do it,” Juza said, threading a hand through Banri’s soft hair and stroking it gently.

Banri leaned down and pressed a kiss to Juza’s Chin, then rubbed their noses together, before noticing Juza’s flower crown has been split in half at the fall.

“Dammit, I just finished that too,” Banri huffed, resting his head underneath Juza’s chin. 

“You’re strangling my double chin,” Juza chuckled, moving his head back gently and resting his hands on Banri’s upper back.

Banri just laughed. “That’s cuz’ you’re Eatin’ too much candy, take a break.”

“No way. I’ll put up with it just so I can eat all the candy that I want,” Juza said, running his hands up and down Banri’s back over and over again.

Banri just snorted through his nose and pressed a kiss to Juza’s chin, then rested his head back down. 

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on Juza’s chest, and Juza had slowly followed him too.

He awoke about an hour and a half later. The sun was lower in the sky, and the school grounds were silent aside from Juza’s snores. 

The orange light of sunset burned Banri’s eyes and he sat up slowly, squishing Juza’s stomach in the process, earning a groan and a grunt from him.

“Wah-!” Banri yelped as he fell to the side, his back hitting the grass rather ungracefully. “What was that for?”

“Ugh...You crippled my stomach you fat lump,” Juza sighed, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“What time is it?” He asked.

Banri checked the time and it was LATE. They should’ve been home more than twenty minutes ago, but due to the nap they were obviously late.

“We should probably get goin’” Banri sighed, picking up his bag, rubbing his eyes and standing up. 

Juza did the same and took Banri’s hand in his. “The school gate will probably still be open if we hurry up.”

They hurried their way out of school and returned to the dorm. When they entered the lounge they were met with many many questions from the adults.

“Banri! Your teachers called and said you didn’t show up the last two lessons! Where have you been? They asked if we’d taken you home sick!” Izumi asked, clearly panicked and frightened.

“Not to mention you, Juza. You normally always text or call if you’re going to be late back,” Sakyo scolded, sighing in his usual tone.

“We were really worried!” Tsumugi chimed in, checking them for any injuries they might’ve gotten from a street fight.

“You didn’t ditch again, did you Banri?” Omi asked.

Banri and Juza both sighed simultaneously. They didn’t want to explain, but they supposed that they had no choice in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream abt them with me on Twitter and Instagram @karls_idols


End file.
